culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Livin' on a Prayer
| Format = 7", 12", CD | Genre = Hard rock, glam metal | Length = 4:11 (album version) 4:53 (full version) 4:23 (Rock Band 2 edit) 5:07 (DualDisc remix) | Label = Mercury | Writer = Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora, Desmond Child | Producer = Bruce Fairbairn | Last single = "You Give Love a Bad Name" (1986) | This single = "Livin' on a Prayer" (1986) | Next single = "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1987) | Misc = }} }} "Livin' on a Prayer" is Bon Jovi's second chart-topping single from their album Slippery When Wet (1986). Written by Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora, and Desmond Child, the single, released in late 1986, was well received at both rock and pop radio and its music video was given heavy rotation at MTV, giving the band their first No. 1 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock chart and their second consecutive No. 1 ''Billboard'' Hot 100 hit. |title = AllMusic (Bon Jovi charts & awards) Billboard singles|publisher=}} The song has become the band's signature song, topping fan-voted lists and re-charting around the world decades after its release. The original 45-RPM single release sold 800,000 copies in the United States, and in 2013 was certified Triple Platinum for over 3 million digital downloads. The official music video has over 300 million views on YouTube. Song history Jon Bon Jovi did not like the original recording of this song, which can be found as a hidden track on 100,000,000 Bon Jovi Fans Can't Be Wrong. Lead guitarist Richie Sambora, however, convinced him the song was good, and they reworked it with a new bass guitar line, different drum fills and the use of a talk box to include it on their upcoming album Slippery When Wet. The song spent two weeks at number one on the Mainstream Rock Tracks, from January 31 to February 14, 1987, and four weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot 100, from February 14 to March 14. It also hit number four on the UK singles chart. The album version of the song, timed around 4:10, fades out at the end. However, the music video game Guitar Hero World Tour features the song's original studio ending, where the band revisit the intro riff and end with a talk box solo; this version ends at 4:53. The original ending is also playable on the similar video game Rock Band 2, though edited in this case (thereby eliminating the talk box solo at the end). The version included on the 2005 DualDisc edition of Slippery When Wet has an extended version of the original ending, with a different talk box solo playing over the riff (possibly taken from an outtake of the song); this version, which fades out at the end like the standard version of the song, ends at 5:06. After the September 11, 2001 attacks – in which New Jersey was the second-hardest hit state after New York City, suffering hundreds of casualties among both WTC workers and first responders – the band performed an acoustic version of this song for New York. Bon Jovi performed a similar version as part of the special America: A Tribute to Heroes. Enduring success In 2006, online voters rated "Livin' on a Prayer" No. 1 on VH1's list of The 100 Greatest Songs of the '80s. More recently, in New Zealand, "Livin' on a Prayer" was No. 1 on the C4 music channel's show U Choose 40, on the 80's Icons list. It was also No. 1 on the "Sing-a-long Classics List". After Bon Jovi performed in New Zealand on January 28, 2008 while on their Lost Highway Tour, the song re-entered the official New Zealand RIANZ singles chart at number 24, over twenty years after the initial release.RIANZ Australian music TV channel MAX placed this song at No. 18 on their 2008 countdown "Rock Songs: Top 100". In 2009, the song returned to the charts in the UK, notably hitting the number-one spot on the UK Rock Chart. In 2010 the song was chosen in an online vote on the Grammy.com website over the group's more recent hits "Always" and "It's My Life" to be played live by the band on the 52nd Grammy Awards telecast. In the Billboard Hot 100 Anniversary 50, "Livin' on a Prayer" was named as 46 in the All time rock songs.It's Only Rock & Roll: Top Billboard Hot 100 Rock Songs After the song was released for download, the song has sold 3.4 million digital copies in the US as of November 2014. The song, including its original ending, is also playable on the music video games Guitar Hero World Tour and Rock Band 2. The song was re-worked and made available to download on November 9, 2010 for use in the Rock Band 3 music gaming platform to take advantage of PRO mode which allows use of a real guitar / bass guitar, and standard MIDI-compatible electronic drum kits / keyboards in addition to up to three-part harmony or backup vocals. In November 2013, the song made its return to the Billboard Hot 100 at number 25, due to a viral video. Lyrical interpretation The song is about a fictional working class couple, Tommy and Gina, who struggle to make ends meet and maintain their relationship. Tommy "used to work on the docks" because "union's been on strike, he's down on his luck". Gina works at a diner, "workin' for her man". Lead singer Jon Bon Jovi explained that he "wrote that song during the Reagan era (1980–1988) and the trickle-down economics are really inspirational to writing songs". Music video The music video was filmed on September 17, 1986 at the Grand Olympic Auditorium in Los Angeles, California and was directed by Wayne Isham. it features shots of the band rehearsing, then playing in front of a crowd. The first half of the video, featuring the rehearsal footage, is in black and white, and the second half of the video, performing to the arena audience, is in color. In the beginning of the video, Jon Bon Jovi has a harness attached, and later in the music video he soars over the crowd via overhead wires. Covers * Bon Jovi have themselves reworked the song several times, including an acoustic live version that served as a precursor to the MTV Unplugged series and a re-recorded version of the song, "Prayer '94", which appeared on U.S. versions of their Cross Road hits collection. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications }} Succession and progression References External links * Category:1986 songs Category:1986 singles Category:Bon Jovi songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Wayne Isham Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Desmond Child Category:Songs about labor Category:Songs written by Richie Sambora Category:Songs written by Jon Bon Jovi Category:Song recordings produced by Bruce Fairbairn Category:Mercury Records singles